The Vampire Diaries re-vamped
by Legendary Fanatic
Summary: A complete fanfiction rework of the TV show The Vampire Diaries as well as possibly a reworking of future event's such as in The Originals spin off. The lore will mostly stay close to canon other characters as in oc's will be added in having a roll in the over all story in one way or another. Not to mention canon character's will fall into other positons never seen in the show.
1. Season 1 Chapter 1: New Beginnings

The Vampire Diaries {re-vamped}

Season 1 Chapter 1: New Beginnings

* * *

 _Oc's and Face Claims:_

 _Ashton Salvatore- Adam Gregory_

 _Astrid Erickson_

* * *

For over a century I have lived in secret hiding in the shadows, alone in the world until now... I am a vampire, and this is my story.

"Do you even know where we're going?" A woman asked her boyfriend as they drove down the dark road while the tree's loomed over them on each side

"Um yeah...come on don't worry, we'll get to the magic falls in no time babe" The guy smirked at his girlfriend as he looked over at her

"Pretty sure it's Mystic Falls dummy" The girl corrected him

"Yeah, I knew that, I was just making sure you knew where we were going" The man tried to catch himself

"Yeah sure nice try..." The girl smiled back

Just then the girl took set her eyes back on the road, "STOP!" She shouted as she witnessed a man laying in the middle of the street, suddenly her boyfriend stomped on the breaks stopping the car a few feet in front of the man laying motionless on the ground in the middle of the street.

"Oh my god, shit... good looking out babe" The guy sighed, call for help I'm gonna go check on him." He said as he got out of the car

The girl proceeded to pull out her phone and call 911, all the while the guy went over and approached the seemingly dead man lying in the middle of the road.

"Hey buddy... you alright" The guy called out, "please don't be dead...it's already creepy out here with all this fog" He said aloud to himself as he knelt down to check for a pulse or any sign that the guy was alive.

"Shit he's stone cold..." The guy said in a panicked tone

The man on the ground suddenly moved gripping the guy's throat so he couldn't move. "You know it's kind of chilly out her, night time...fog and all that, I need a snack to warm me up" The guy said ending with a smirk as he suddenly got to his feet and stood behind the guy who was trying to help him; before biting into his neck.

"Dammit...no signal" The girl said still in the car trying to get ahold of the police, or anyone for that matter

"Hey Bart,...is he ok?" The girl said as she got out of the car, she looked around the corner to see her boyfriend nor the man in sight

Suddenly her boyfriend's body was flung and dropped on top of their car resulting in the girl panicking and unleashing a terrified scream as she started running down the dark street alone. She didn't get far before a man stood in front of her with narrowed eyes and black hair, a leather jacket. The girl pumped into him but stood her ground catching herself from falling to the ground, she looked up at the man and noticed a bit of blood on the man's lip.

"Aww...how cute, running scared...Welcome to Mystic Falls" The man said before he suddenly bit into her neck

Her body dropped to the ground lifeless as the man went on to wipe his face off from the blood and walked passed a sign that said, " Welcome to Mystic Falls"

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia

"I shouldn't have come home... I knew the risk, but I have to know her" A voice rang out as a man dropped down from a second story balcony down to the open ground below surprisingly landing on his feet looking out onto the sun rise.

A girl laid down in her bed with a journal in her hand proceeding to write, "Dear Diary, today will be different it has to be, I will smile, and it will be believable, I'll smile and say I'm fine thank you, yes I feel much better. I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parent's. I will start fresh be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through"

A girl with long brown hair stood in front of a mirror looking back at herself as she wore a dark colored orange shirt, a pair of jeans and brown boots to match that went up to her knees.

"Hey Elena, I made toast and eggs for you and Jeremy" A voice said aloud as Elena made her way downstairs and into the kitchen

"Thanks Aunt Jenna" Elena smiled back as she poured herself a cup of coffee

"Is there any coffee...?" Elena's brother Jeremy rang out as he entered the kitchen

"Oh damn, hope you guys have a good first day at school, I got to go I have a meeting like a minute ago." Jenna said as she grabbed her purse and rushed out the door

Jeremy grabbed a plate for breakfast and a cup of coffee before being stopped by his sister Elena, "are you okay...?" She asked. Jeremy signed and rolled his eyes before answering back, "yeah...I'm just tired" Before going to sit down at the table

The news was being shown on the TV behind them showing that a male and female were found dead last night a little bit outside of Mystic Falls on the road this morning.

"Ok so get this, grams is talking crazy again...she keeps saying I'm psychic or something, like we have ancestors going all the way back to Salem. But listen to this I have been right about a lot of things lately, like I've been predicting certain things" Bonnie, Elena's friend told her as they drove down the road to the school

Elena zoned out as they passed the cemetery, Elena looked out the window staring off into the distance at the vast array of tombstones. "Hey Elena, are you listening?" Bonnie chimed, "yeah, yeah I'm here...I did it again didn't I…I'm sorry what were you saying again" Elena sighed as she turned to look at her friend. "I was saying that I'm psychic now" Bonnie smiled, the two friends just stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

A guy with a black leather jacket and a grey hood walked into the school wearing a matching pair of black sunglasses, he drew the attention of several women as he walked by and into the school.

"OMG Elena, I'm so glad to see you... I missed you are you ok?" Elena and Bonnie's friend Caroline came up and said hugging Elena"

"Yeah Caroline...I'm fine" Elena said with a blank face and a nod, clearly signifying that she wasn't fine.

* * *

Jeremy walked outside into a parking lot shaking a couple people's hands before he approached a girl with brownish-reddish hair, "hey what's Vicky" Jeremy said with a smile on his face

"What's up Gilbert, you got the stuff or what...?"Vicky said aloud as she held out her hand

"Yeah, of course... but only take about two 6 hours apart" Jeremy warned her

Just then Jeremy was smacked on the back of the head as Tyler Lockwood came up walking over to Vicky Donovan.

"dude what the hell" Jeremy said aloud pissed off

"Hey babe, I knew I'd catch you here...hanging around with all the crack heads" Tyler smirked as he glanced at Jeremy then proceeded to kiss Vicky right in front of him. "Bet you wished you had a sweet piece of ass like this don't you Gilbert "Tyler laughed as he slapped Vicky's ass, Vicky pushed Tyler back with a slight smile before shamelessly glancing at Jeremy still standing in front of her.

"I don't know...but I do know I'd treat her way better than you though" Jeremy commented

"What did you say..." Tyler said as he got defensive about to approach Jeremy but was stopped by Vicky

"Come on Ty...let's get out of her, he's not worth it" Vicky said, saving Jeremy from a potential beat down.

Man walked by and saw Tyler leaving with Vicky and Jeremy holding a joint in his hand before walking back into the school, he accidentally bumped into the new guy as he walked through the halls trying to ignore Elena at every turn.

* * *

Later on that day...

A guy by the name of Ashton walked into the Mystic Grill, he looked around before sighing and walking up to the bar. "Let me get a bourbon... the good stuff" He ordered, the bartender nodded his head and did just that.

A girl came up to the counter as a server met her there handing off some food in a bag for her, "pick up for Erickson right...?" The server asked, "yep" The girl responded before glancing over at Ashton sitting at the bar then leaving. Her name was Astrid Erickson, after some unfortunate events in her life she ended up in Mystic Falls living with a family friend Sheila Bennett and her granddaughter Bonnie Bennett.

Another girl came up to the bar, she ordered some nachos and coke to go. Ashton looked over at the mixed girl and smiled. "Hey...I'd figured this was a small town and all so hopefully you can help me out... I just got into town and was hoping you can help me find the Salvatore residence?" Ashton asked the girl

The girl turned and gave Ashton her attention before smiling at him, "that's crazy...my name is Sarah...nice to meet ya, I'm actually a Salvatore, Sarah Salvatore and my dad is Zach" Sarah introduced herself.

Ashton took another sip of his drink before replying, "that's awesome...I was actually looking for your dad Zach, long story short I'm a long lost relative of yours because my dad was a Salvatore." Ashton admitted to Sarah.

"And here I thought me, and my family were the only ones...well if you follow me home I can introduce you to my mom and dad." Sarah happily agreed

The two Salvatore's were off heading back to the Salvatore residence. Sarah walked right through the door with a loud greeting. "Dad...I'm home" She rang out as Ashton followed her inside. They stumbled upon a scene in the living room where Zach was having a conversation with his "nephew" and Sarah's "cousin" Stefan.

"Stefan...I can't believe your here I can't scene you in like ages" Sarah said as she went up and hugged him.

"Yeah it's been maybe a couple years." Stefan said aloud before his eyes sat on Ashton behind her.

Zach turned to notice Ashton as well and raised an eyebrow while Stefan narrowed his eyes recognizing his uncanny resemblance to his brother Damon.

"And you are...?" Zach asked

"Oh he's..."

"Ashton Salvatore...long lost relative, cousin or something of yours... that's the short version anyways." Ashton said aloud with a smirk interrupting Sarah

"Ok...so what's the long version...?" Stefan question obviously skeptical of this suddenly new Salvatore relative

Ashton was about to speak but suddenly Gail, Zach's wife called out from the kitchen. "DINNER IS READY!"

"Maybe after dinner" Zach commented, "Sarah go help your mother in the kitchen please...and Ashton right...you can um...stay for dinner I guess, if you'd like" Zach offered

"Thanks...I'm freaking starving" Ashton smirked

* * *

Over at a cemetery Elena Gilbert sat with her back against a tomb stone writing in her diary once more. "Today I stayed strong... I said I was fine about 32 times and I never meant it. Progress is slow, but I just hope Jeremy is coping better than I am. Fake smiles and unattractive lies will continue to go on until one day I finally return to normal. If there is a such thing as normal anymore."

"Kathrine…" A voice called out

Elena looked up to see a man and she suddenly jumped a bit not even hearing footsteps.

"Excuse me...?" Elena said trying to calm herself

Damon looked on at Elena, she looked so much like her...but he knew it was too good to be true.

"Um nothing, sorry you just look like someone I know...knew... I didn't mean to startle you" Damon told Elena.

"Oh no... it's fine...just..." Elena was a loss for words

"I don't suppose your writing poetry in this dreary cemetery, are you?" Damon joked cracking a smirk

Elena gave a little smirk at Damon's attempt at humor, she looked up at him and took a glance into his eyes before looking away. He was at least the second most attractive guy she's seen today, including that Stefan Salvatore that just enrolled earlier that day at the school.

"No actually... I come here to relax" Elena retorted

She sighed, "no that's a lie...my...my parents died a little bit ago and... I just come here and write about my day while visiting them..." Elena strangely admitted

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry...freaking depressing I know, jeez you're a total stranger and I basically just told you my life story out of nowhere "Elena flustered as she stood to her feet

Damon stood back and laughed a bit before shrugging. "It's cool... I didn't mean to bother you, but clearly your depressed parent's death and all. You just really looked like someone from my past...besides that you look a little lonely in a creepy way" Damon smirked back at Elena

Elena stared at Damon then looked past him. "I didn't catch your name?" Elena told him

"I didn't catch yours either..." Damon retorted

Elena rolled her eyes before answering, giving her name. "I'm Elena" She said

"Well Elena I'm Damon" Damon said as he looked her up and down

"Nice to meet you Damon, your one to talk about being creepy...you're in a cemetery by your self-talking to a stranger." Elena said raising an eyebrow at the guy

"Really...and this is coming from a girl who sits at a grave in the middle of the day and talks to dead people" Damon answered back

Elena signed then began to smirk with a nod, "you got me... I'm a creepy loner girl who likes to hang out in cemeteries" Elena joked

"I've been called worse" Damon shrugged

"so what do you right in that diary of yours Ms. Elena...if you don't mind me asking" Damon said holding his hands up in defense

Elena stood and looked at Damon for a second before telling him. "Just about life, my thoughts and my future" Elena admitted

"So, what do you want your future to be?" Damon questioned

You know what... I used to think I knew what I wanted, my boyfriend...ex-boyfriend had everything mapped out, white picket fence big house the works...but to be honest I have no idea what I want" Elena explained

Damon looked to the side towards the trees before looking over back at Elena and taking a couple steps forward.

"That's not true... you want what everybody wants"

Elena turned her head to the side and perked her lips, "what, a mysterious stranger who has all the answers" Elena smiled

"Eh..." Damon muttered as he glanced at the tree line again then back over at Elena. "Well let's just say I've been around a long time... I've learned a few things"

"So Damon tell me... what is it that I want?" Elena questioned

Damon talked as he walked closer towards Elena, "you want a love that consumes you, compassion an adventure, and even a little danger" Damon smiled as they both looked into each other's eyes

Elena smiled before coming back with another question, "so what do you want?" She bluntly asks

Damon was taken back by the question and looks flustered as he tried to come up with words to say.

Suddenly a honk came from outside the gate, it was her Aunt Jenna, "hey you need a ride Elena?" Jenna called out from the car

"Yeah...be right there" Elena replied back

She turned around to face Damon again, "well...?" She pressured him for an answer

"This might come off as a bit strange which I hope it doesn't but..."Damon paused before sighing

"You seem like a nice girl who's been through tough times and some struggles... life has kicked you to the ground, but you stand right back up. I want you to get everything you want in life... everything you deserve and all the happiness you can get. " Damon answered Elena's questioned

Elena raised an eyebrow before Jenna honked again drawing her attention back to the bar beyond the cemetery gate behind them; when she turned back around Damon was gone...she looked around but signed and went to get in the car.

"Who was that guy you were talking to...? he looked kind of hot" Jenna laughed

"Some guy... said his name was Damon." Elena answered

"Did you get his number...?" Jenna said half-jokingly

"No... Jenna stop" Elena laughed

* * *

"You gonna come out...or keep playing creepy stalker in the woods" Damon called out as he looked around now walking the street away from the cemetery.

Suddenly Stefan stood behind Damon, and with that Damon turned around with a smirk.

"Hello...brother"

Stefan looked Damon over as he narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here Damon...she's not who you think she is... she's not..."

"Katherine, I know... why I'm here I'll tell you soon enough... or not" Damon said before he zoomed off


	2. Season 1 Chapter 2: Hello Brother

The Vampire Diaries {re-vamped}

Season 1 Ep 2: Hello Brother

Oc's and Face Claims:

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia

[Party in the woods]

Torches were set up all around and the fire stood tall after the bonfire was lit. Countless amounts of people raged on with drinks in their hands and endless conversations being thrown around.

All the while Elena stood waiting with Bonnie in the middle of the party waiting for Stefan to show, since Elena did personally invite him.

"he's still a no show huh?" Bonnie said as she held a beer in her hand

"yeah…. I really thought he would be here ya know. I mean he's hot, cute and…. I think from what I can tell he has a good personality" Elena confessed to her friend

"maybe he'll show…. maybe he got lost or something…. he's new to town right, all those years away from Mystic Falls I bet he forgot his way around in a dark forest….at night" Bonnie smirked as she shrugged drinking the last of her beer

Matt had a beer in his hand as he talked with Tyler before going over and approaching Elena while she was alone.

"Elena…" Matt said aloud getting her attention

Elena took a deep breath and but on a slight smile as she replied, "hey Matt…h…"

"I don't understand….I mean you said you needed some time, space….like you needed to be alone for a bit, and I respect that. But you don't really look alone to me…" Matt interrupted Elena from speaking

"Matt…wait" Elena called after him, but it was too late, Matt had already walked off, drinking his confusion, and anger away with more alcohol.

Just as Stefan walked through the forest and into the party scene he was stopped by non-other than Ms. Caroline Forbes

"Hey handsome…. I was hoping to see you here Stefan" Caroline smiled at the new guy in town

"yeah, I here…" Stefan returned a fake smile as he looked past Caroline and over to Elena behind her

"Oh, come on Stefan…. you look like you need a drink" Caroline said as she handed Stefan a beer

"oh umm…thanks Caroline but…" Stefan was cut off by Caroline grabbing his hand and dragging him somewhere else, preventing him from going over to Elena

"So, did tall dark and hotty ever show up?" Bonnie asked as she returned with another drink in her hand, as well as handing Elena another drink of her own

"actually yeah…unfortunately Caroline got to him first, started talking his ear off…. and you know how that's gonna end; me with the short end of the stick." Elena sighed

"or Caroline could end up with the short stick…." Bonnie smiled and shrugged as her sexual innuendo

"hey…" Elena said as she couldn't help but laugh a bit

"I'm just saying, someone being that good looking has to have a flaw somewhere" Bonnie commented

* * *

Jeremy was hanging out with some friends as he smoked and drank by a tree next to a fire when he spotted Vicky finally away from Tyler, he proceeded to try and talk to her.

"Hey Vick" Jeremy went up to Vicky and said

"leave me alone Jeremy…if Tyler…"

"what if he sees me with you he's going to beat my ass or something…I don't care…. Vicky, I just…."

"what Jeremy…. You want to get to know me, get inside my head and my pants then throw me away…. yeah no thanks" Vicky said in a pissed off tone as she got her drink and was about to walk away

Jeremy stepped in front of her halting her from leaving for the moment. "Vicky just listen to me…. I know you've…. you've been hurt, I also know that Tyler is a dick and he's only using you for your body…. please tell me you see that" Jeremy told her

"and what do you want me for then Jeremy…." Vicky said looking into Jeremy's eyes before pushing through him and walking off away from the party deeper into the forest

"what the hell did you say to her man?" Tyler yelled out at Jeremy as he walked up to him and shoved him

"bro back off…I didn't say nothing she didn't need to hear" Jeremy retorted as he stood his ground against Tyler

"you know what Gilbert…. I'm getting tired of you running your mouth" Tyler said as he threw his drink to the ground and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Hey Ty…come on man calm down…. this aint the place nor the time…. fight when your sober not buzzed" Matt interrupted what would have been a fight between Tyler and Jeremy

"whatever man…. you better watch your back Jeremy…. saying something else I'm gonna dent your face in" Tyler told Jeremy before walking away with Matt

"please tell me that wasn't over my sister Vicky" Matt said as he let go of Tyler and continued to walk side by side with him

"what nah man…he's just talking shit…. and can't back it up" Tyler told his best friend

"your such a dick" Matt sighed

* * *

Jeremy was going to go on a walk in the forest hoping to find Vicky, but Elena got in his way yet again.

"Elena what do you want…" Jeremy sighed as he was confronted by his sister

"what was that about?" Elena demanded to know in her big sister tone

"nothing… I got it handled, just leave me alone" Jeremy told her as he tried to brush past her but was stopped

"no Jeremy look at me…. I gave you a summer pass….but this ends now, you can't keep getting high and getting drunk…your too young Jeremy and I won't let you ruin your future…do you hear me" Elena told her brother as her voice got louder

"whatever" Jeremy said before walking off downing his current drink in his hand and grabbing another while lighting a blunt continue to walk in the forest.

Vicky continued to walk in the forest alone, she heard a noise and quickly turned around a bit paranoid. "Jeremy… is that you?" She called out

Jeremy could hear his name be called and knew it was Vicky, "Vicky, is that you…" He yelled back, he took one more hit from the blunt before tossing it to the ground letting it go out before picking up the place

Vicky heard trees moving and leaves being ruffles up but couldn't tell where the noise was coming from so she started to walk faster inadvertently away from Jeremy.

"Jeremy…. Jeremy this isn't funny, Tyler?" Vicky yelled out in a panicked tone

Suddenly a figure descended upon her and all you could hear was a scream from Vicky's direction

Jeremy heard the scream and instantly dropped the bottle of beer in his hand and began to run in the direction where he heard the scream come from.

"VICKY!" Jeremy yelled out, that was until he suddenly tripped and almost landed on Vicky's motionless body

"oh my god… Vicky…shit…. Vicky wake up…Vick…."

Suddenly Elena came in running after Jeremy, "is that…" Elena paused

Suddenly Vicky's eyes opened and she gasped for air before Jeremy picked her up and quickly carried her back to the middle of the party

Matt was the first to notice his sister in Jeremy's arms and rushed to her aid

"somebody call for help!" Tyler rang out as he rushed in besides Matt pushing everyone back

"what the hell happened?" Tyler asked Jeremy

"I… I don't know, I was walking after her in the woods then I found her like that…. some kind of animal had to of done that man…shit" Jeremy confessed

Tyler looked back over to Vicky and noticed her bleeding neck, "what the hell" He commented

Stefan was in the crowd drifting away from Caroline to witness Vicky bleeding from the neck. Stefan looked in shock as he was solely focused on the blood. Matt looked up to see Stefan standing in the crowed and witnessed his eyes change with veins coming down from his eyes before Stefan suddenly vanished. Matt squinted his eyes but returned his attention back to his sister, "Hey Vick, you're going to be ok help is on the way I promise." Matt said unknowing if his sister could hear him or not as he began to cry

* * *

Stefan made it back to the Salvatore house walking in through the door.

"Stefan what's wrong…?" Gail asked

Zach just looked at Stefan noticing he was in some type of mood and decided to leave him alone, he stopped Sarah from going after him before proceeding to go after him, himself.

Stefan barged into his room and closed the door before putting his hands on his face taking deep breaths to calm himself down returning his eyes back to normal.

Ashton was in Stefan's room reading the jist of Stefan's journals. "vampires huh…. sounds pretty cool" Ashton commented as Stefan removed his hands from his face and finally noticed Ashton in his room holding one of his journals in his hands. Stefan went over and snatched the journal from Ashton's before yelling, "GET OUT!" and with that Ashton left the room almost bumping into Zach as he entered closing the door behind him as he did.

"there was another attack Zach….and it wasn't me…someone else is in town….and I think it's…"

"Me" a voice rang out

Zach and Stefan looked over to see Damon standing by window balcony with a smirk spread wide across his face

"Hey nephew…it's been a while" Damon commented, "or should I say Uncle Zach" Damon said using his fingers to signify quotations

"Damon" Zach uttered as he stared as his other less morally hinged vampire uncle

"me and my brother have some things to discuss….so you can leave….or I can always throw you out" Damon said as he took a step to the side glancing towards the window he was standing in front of then looking back over at Zach with a menacing smirk

Zach signed then looked at Stefan who gave him a slight not before Zach proceeded to leave the room entirely.

"when exactly did you get here Damon" Stefan asked his brother as he out the journal Ashton had back on the shelf where it belonged

"you mean prior to when I had a little chat with our mutual friend Elena? don't worry about it" Damon replied as he took a step closer towards Stefan, as he looked around the room

"I couldn't miss your first day of school little bro" Damon stated always with that signature smirk of his

Stefan just stared at Damon as he spoke

"your hairs different…. I like it" Damon said as he glanced at Stefan before turning attention back over to a picture in a frame sitting on a book shelf

"it's been 15 years Damon"

"thank god…. I couldn't handle the 90's anymore, couldn't take another look at that horrible grudge look…. Let's just say it didn't suit you little brother" Damon chuckled slightly as he walked around the room

"Remember Stefan important to stay away from the feds" Damon teased Stefan

"why are you here?" Stefan demanded to know as he boasted his voice

"shh…come on Stefan we got children in the house, lower your voice" Damon antagonized Stefan as he pointed down stairs

I miss my little brother" Damon joked pulling a book from the shelf, more specifically Stefan's 1864 journal and opened to the page where a picture was placed, a woman who had Elena's face but below the name read "Kathrine, 1864".

"you hate small towns, there's nothing here for you to do… not enough people" Stefan told his brother

"oh, I've managed to keep myself busy…or haven't you figured that out yet" Damon winked

"you know you left that girl alive tonight…" Stefan informed Damon

Damon continued to walk around the room circling Stefan before stopping and turning to him, "maybe that was part of the plan" Damon teased

"what plan Damon…what's going on…?" Stefan questioned as he narrowed his eyes at his brother

"oh relax… I was kidding…. When have you ever known me to have a plan…... exactly never, I just do" Damon told him

"why are you here now…. what do you want?" Stefan continued to ask the same question wanting to get an answer out of Damon

"I could ask you the same question, however I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up into one little word…. Elena" Damon's smirk grew bigger after uttering the name as he stared directly back at Stefan while he was giving Damon a death glare from only a few feet away at this point

"she really took my breath away… Elena that is… she's a dead ringer for Kathrine" Damon said before he finally sat down in one of the chairs in Stefan's room still with the picture of Kathrine in his hand from Stefan's journal

"she's not Kathrine" Stefan blurted out

"let's hope not…. We both know how that ended now don't we" Damon retorted

Stefan sighed

"Is it working Stefan… being in her world…. Does it make you feel alive…? Human again?" Damon antagonized Stefan more

"the only way for you to get close to humanity is when your feeding from their throats Stefan" Damon told him as he suddenly zoomed over standing inches away from Stefan talking into his ear

"when's the last time you've had something stronger than a squirrel" Damon joked

"I know what you're doing Damon and it's not going to work" Stefan said as he took a step back from Damon and tried to walk away only to be shoved by Damon in return

"sure, it is… you can't tell me you don't get the urge… the urge to drink from her neck…. To feel the blood rush into your mouth as you rip her heart out and take her precious life away" Damon said aloud

"Enough Damon!" Stefan yelled out at his brother

"don't you grave a little, come on let's do it… together, like old times Stefan…. You miss the taste of human blood just admit it"

"I saw a couple girl's out there…. Just a taste" Damon went on shoving his brother as he tried to pressure Stefan into drinking human blood again.

"let's just got right to the chase… let's go straight for Elena" Damon smirked

Stefan got angry and finally shoved Damon back into a wall

Damon zoomed over to behind Stefan, "imagine what her blood taste like… I can" Damon smiled

Stefan looked into a mirror seeing his eyes change and veins appear once again, his fangs sprouted, and he turned to Damon in anger

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled as he charged at Damon throwing Damon and himself through the window and landing outside on the ground falling at least 2 stories high

* * *

Stefan slowly got to his feet with a groan while Damon stood behind Stefan with not a scratch on him.

"I was impressed, 6…maybe 6 a half on the style and surprise…that landing though… needs a little work." Damon said sarcastically

"it's all fun and games Damon huh…. Wherever you go people die" Stefan rose to his feet walking towards his brother

"yeah well, that's a given" Damon shrugged rolling his eyes as he did so

"not here…. Not in my town, not with Elena… I won't let you ruin my life here…." Stefan said shaking his head as he got closer to Damon

"come on Stefan, I just want to keep that promise of delivering you undying misery and preventing you from ever finding happiness or peace" Damon smirked

"after all these years can't we just give it a rest"

"I'm just keeping my word"

Damon took a step closer to Stefan as he looked behind him looking over back at the house.

"you don't think we woke up little Sarah did we… oh wait… I think I already did that back in 1994" Damon laughed

Damon looked down at Stefan's hand and raised an eyebrow, "where's your ring?" He questioned, forcing Stefan to look down at his hand and notice his ring was missing. "don't want you to go poof ashes to ashes, now would we, you better get it back the sun's coming up in a couple hours now" Damon commented

Stefan looked down then looked over at the ground but didn't see it. "just kidding, here…." Damon said as he gave Stefan's ring back placing it in his hand.

As Stefan retrieved his ring and proceeded to put it back on Damon grabbed Stefan and threw him with incredible speed into a shed.

"you should know better to think your stronger than me, you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people…. I wouldn't try it again" Damon threatened his brother as Stefan laid on the ground out of breath at Damon's feet

A light turned on in the Salvatore house, "I think we woke Zach up" Damon smirked before turning around heading back towards the house. "Sorry Zach"

* * *

"Dear Diary, I couldn't have been more wrong, I thought I could smile and nod my way through it. Pretend like it would all be okay." Elena sat in her window seal writing in her diary alone with her thoughts

"I had a plan, I wanted to change who I was, create a life of someone new" Stefan wrote as he sat pondering about the day's event's

"Without the pain, and having to lie… but it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you."

"They follow you, you can't escape them as much as you want to"

"All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes you invite it in, because you need it… I need it"


End file.
